


don't forget [about] me

by joshiesfreckles



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alien Josh Dun, Human Tyler Joseph, M/M, Other, UFOs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: n/a





	don't forget [about] me

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this done for a few days tbh im not sure if you all would like this or not but im publishing it anyway

It's May, Tyler's 19 when he goes to a corn field with his friends. They're all drunk, he and Jenna are the drivers for tonight, and Tyler doesn't drink much anyway.

He separates from everyone, walking through the corn until he finds a clearing in the field. It was quiet, the wind caused the plants in the field to brush together. Tyler shivered, he'd given Debby his coat.

When Tyler saw light, bright and highlighting the part of the field he was standing in, he didn't know what to think of it. He laughed it off, but his vision blurred and he got dizzy and suddenly he was on the ground.

His friends didn't even see him disappear.

-

When Tyler wakes up, it's bright, he doesn't remember much. His vision is fading in and out, and when he is able to open his eyes some there are dark figures standing around him.

He laughs, this is like some cheesy alien movie - the figures flinch, looking down at him. "Do you know who you are?" One speaks, it's a high pitched voice and it annoys Tyler in the slightest.

"Yeah, quit the act. Jenna?" Tyler calls his friend's name, and when he goes to sit up, someone pushes his chest down. Tyler looks around, his vision focusing. His eyes widen when he realizes - they're all fucking _green._ "W-What's going on?" He's worried now, _this is NOT real._

A door opens and closes, Tyler's head shoots to look at what comes through. Another green man, and with a single snap of his fingers everyone's filling out the room. The new figure leans against the far wall, stepping forwards slowly. Tyler tries to sit up, but _fuck I don't remember being tied down._

Tyler watches with wide eyes as the man reaches behind his head, suddenly tugging off his skin. No, it's a mask, and the man beneath it runs his fingers through his vibrant yellow hair.

"Your name is Tyler." He speaks, Tyler stares. He's attractive, a nose ring, tattoos beneath his t-shirt, and the hair that surprisingly brings out his features. "Mine is Josh." Tyler flinches when the man's hand comes up, exhaling a sigh when Josh strokes his cheek.

"Wh-What?" Josh grins, Tyler thinks he's amused. Even his grin is hot, part of Tyler wishes he'd smile fully.

"You're confused. Everyone we take always is." He pauses, "But not everyone we take is as _pretty_ as you." Tyler blushes, Josh chuckles. "You blush easily. It's cute." Tyler doesn't know if they drugged him or not, he's not panicking - he knows full well he should be. What happened to his friends? What's going to happen to him?

"Are you going to kill me?" Josh inhales a breath, his hand finding Tyler's thigh. He rubs there, humming. "J-Josh?" Josh's fingers twitch, the way Tyler says his name - even while scared - is _heavenly._

"No." Josh answers, glancing up at Tyler. His hand is now at Tyler's upper thigh, Tyler resists moving. "We're generally peaceful. We don't like to kill. Up here," Josh's palm finds Tyler's hardening cock, fingers running over the slight bulge, "Time freezes. Your friends are fine, by the way. Won't even notice you're gone." Tyler whimpers at the friction on his cock.

"B-But," he's cut off by Josh sitting between his legs, a small grin on his face.

"Humans are interesting." He runs a hand over Tyler's thigh, "You're all so sensitive to touch." He emphasizes this by leaning down and pressing a kiss to Tyler's clothed thigh, a whine leaving Tyler's mouth. His thigh quivers under Josh's touch. "But _you_ are _so_ much more reactive." Josh hums.

Josh's hands slide up Tyler's hips and under his shirt, pinching at his nipples. Josh grins at Tyler's needy whine, feeling Tyler rock his hips underneath him.

"So you've done this with others?" Tyler stutters, avoiding a frown. Josh plants a kiss on Tyler's stomach.

"Not me, no. Others have done this, I simply just watch." Josh hums again, "Why? Jealous?" He teases, Tyler tilts his head back. "It's okay if you are. Besides, I think it's adorable that you're upset over me doing this with the other people we've experimented on." Tyler blushes, Josh chuckles and leans down to mouth at his bulge.

"I'm not _adorable._ " Tyler hisses, fingers aching as he resists grabbing at Josh's hair. His eyes widen as Josh unbuckles his pants, fingers curling in the waistband.

"Oh, you absolutely are." Josh coos, Tyler's face flushes when Josh grins. He forgot he went commando today, his cock hitting his stomach. His shirt had ridden up, Josh made eye contact with Tyler before mouthing at the base of his cock. "You're so _sensitive,_ it makes me want to wreck you. See you fall apart." Tyler whimpers.

Josh smirks as Tyler's cock twitches. "Josh, oh," Tyler moans as Josh slips the head into his mouth, tonguing his slit. Josh growls at the moan of his name, squeezing Tyler's thighs. They shake under the grip, Josh takes more of Tyler in.

Tyler gasps as the head of his cock hits the back of Josh's throat, rocking his hips slightly. Josh doesn't gag, Tyler thinks it's some alien perk, but he does hollow his cheeks out and bob his head, humming as Tyler's fingers wrapped themselves in his hair.

Tyler whimpers and Josh taps his tongue against the underside of his cock, right beneath the head and Tyler moans, yanking at Josh's hair. Josh does it again, Tyler keens, high and needy.

Josh pulls off, Tyler pants. "Have you ever wondered," Josh presses a kiss to the tip of Tyler's cock, "what it would be like to be fucked by something inhuman?" Tyler gasps, "By an alien, maybe?" Tyler whimpers.

"Maybe," Tyler mumbles, his face flushed red.

"Is that so?" Josh hums, sitting up on his knees. Tyler watches as he unbuckles his pants, stripping them off without a problem. "Well, I truly can't wait to wreck you, angel." Josh leans down and sucks a hickey into his neck. Tyler grabs at his shirt, staring when Josh strips it from his body.

"Of course the one guy I meet that has a great body isn't even a _guy!"_ Tyler whines, Josh chuckles.

"Mm, that's how it works, angel." Josh rests his hand on Tyler's cheek and plants a kiss on his lips, it's soft and Tyler inhales through his nose. Josh slides his tongue over Tyler's bottom lip and Tyler whines when he pulls away. They meet eyes for a moment and Josh presses a kiss to his cheek. "You need prep?" Tyler shakes his head, he'll be fine without it.

"Please just," Tyler huffs, "Fuck me." Josh growls, lining himself up and pushing in slowly. He admires the way Tyler's eyes roll back, a short groan falling from Josh's lips as he bottoms out. "Ah, ffffffuck," Tyler whines, laughing.

"What're you laughing about?" Josh raises an eyebrow, rocking his hips ever so slightly to help Tyler get used to the feeling.

"N-Nothing, I just," Tyler sighs, "You're so big." He whimpers, Josh chuckles.

"Alien thing, maybe?" He mumbles, amused. Tyler sighs through his nose, mouth gaping open as Josh rocks his hips again. He takes it as a sign, pulling back before thrusting forwards.

"M-Maybe," Tyler drags out the y, a short whimper sounding.

"Earlier I said," Josh thrusts into Tyler again, "That normally I watch when others experiment." Tyler's fingernails dig into Josh's shoulders as he secures a pace, moaning with each thrust.

"Y-Yeah?" Tyler stutters in a whine, gasping when Josh lifts his thighs, moaning at the deeper angle. "Joooosh," He tilts his head back, little noises escaping him as Josh speeds up.

"It's quite interesting, watching, I mean," Josh plants a kiss on Tyler's lips and Tyler moans into his mouth, "But it's _definitely_ not as good as the real thing." He groans, speaking over Tyler's little whimpers.

"Harder, please," Tyler moans, Josh follows his pleas - he feels Tyler cling to him, thrusts shaking the table they're on. Tyler squirms, Josh growling and pinning his hips to the surface below them.

"Don't move." Josh says sternly, Tyler whines - high in his throat - and tries to follow his order. Josh thinks it's interesting that Tyler's hips still rut up involuntarily, a small grin tugging his lips. "Good boy." Tyler moans louder at that, Josh is amused. "You like being called a good boy? Being praised?" He teases.

"Y-Ye- haaa- Yes, daaaaddy," It slips from Tyler before he can catch it, but Josh slams his hips to Tyler's _hard_ when he hears it, and Tyler doesn't even realize he said it.

"Daddy kink, hm?" Tyler's eyes widen a bit but he doesn't let it sink in, instead gasping another moan. Josh raises an eyebrow when Tyler starts to tear up, everything so overwhelming, and _fuck_ Josh is so big. Josh grabs Tyler's legs and folds him in half, not phased by the sob that Tyler releases. He admires how sensitive the human is below him, pressing his hips forwards harder.

"Hnnngh, Daddy," Tyler squirms, crying out when Josh slams into his prostate. Josh rests his hands under Tyler's knees, holding him there.

"I said don't move, angel." Tyler whines loudly, arching. He's crying, pleas of 'harder, faster' leaving his lips. "Be a good boy for daddy," Tyler cries in return.

"Can I cum? Please, need to cum, hnng," Tyler pleads, moaning with every movement from Josh. Josh thrusts harder, jerking the table forwards with every thrust, and Tyler's eyes roll some.

"You can cum, angel." Josh moves Tyler's legs, Tyler's voice cracks as he cries out, Josh isn't worried about the noise - Tyler is easily the loudest Josh has ever 'been with,' but he doesn't mind. He feels Tyler's cum on his chest, and feels the way his body shakes.

Josh doesn't feel much else as he buries himself inside Tyler and cums, cursing in a language Tyler doesn't understand. Tyler himself moans as Josh fills him, pulling out panting.

"You seem more human than alien," Tyler laughs, Josh rolls his eyes. "What language even was that?" Josh chuckles, planting a kiss on Tyler's lips.

"Latin. I'm fluent." Tyler moans at that, "And," Josh reaches down, Tyler gasps as one of his fingers enters him. Josh pulls away and Tyler chokes. "More human than alien?" Josh grins, amused.

"Dude!" Tyler yells, "Why is your cum _blue?!"_ He stares wide-eyed, Josh chuckles.

"Alien thing." He hums, "Why? Wanna taste?" Tyler's mouth gapes and Josh presses a kiss to his lips before reaching down and coming back up with the sticky blue liquid on his fingers. He presses his fingers to Tyler's mouth, and Tyler takes them in, swirling his tongue around them with a soft whimper. Josh groans, pulling his fingers from Tyler's mouth. "So?" Josh chuckles, Tyler rolls his eyes in response.

"Tastes like cum, only strangely sweeter." He laughs, Josh watches as Tyler slides his tongue over his bottom lip, helping him sit up.

"You're going to have to go back down to Earth, Tyler." Josh says with a sigh, Tyler frowns slightly. "I don't regret doing _that_ , don't think I do, and I will make sure to check up on you, but you have friends down there and I refuse to take you from them." Tyler blinks.

"I," Tyler clears his throat, "Um, will I remember this?" He chuckles nervously, furrowing his brows. Josh leans into his ear.

"You're not supposed to be able to, but I think I'll make an exception." He grips Tyler's chin, his lips brushing the others. "Just don't speak about it, and maybe I'll even leave something with you." Tyler's breathing is heavy.

"I-I won't," Tyler whispers, "I won't tell anyone. But I can't just go on and forget you exist." Josh plants his lips on Tyler's, biting at his bottom lip.

"You won't." He mumbles when he pulls away. "Like I said, I'll leave something with you. You'll see me again." Tyler nods.

Josh kisses Tyler's head, smiles, and then Tyler's gone, vision black.

-

Tyler wakes up, head spinning. There was no _way_ that was real, but the way his body hurts and the flashing memories prove him wrong. He gasps, patting at his pockets and laughing some when he pulls out a small bag.

There's a small folded up green fabric, Tyler realizes it's the mask Josh was wearing - he unfolds it, and a jar falls out. Tyler takes a look at it, and laughs a curse. There's a note taped to the top of the jar, Tyler unfolds it.

 

_Tyler,_

_Don't get too carried away with this. Be aware that you'll sound insane if you try and tell your friends about our encounter._

_-Josh-_

_By the way, you should know I was thinking about you when I worked for this gift._

 

Tyler smiles to himself, taping the small note to the jar of blue liquid in his palm.


End file.
